3 jours c'est ce qu'on dit
by ange de un cisme
Summary: Ok, on à déconné une nuit, mais je fais quoi ?Je le rappelle ? sur le thème de la chanson vade retro téléphone de Bénabar. Slash.


**Titre :** 3 jours c'est ce qu'on dit.

**Disclaimer :** rien ne m'appartient. Juste l'histoire qui sort de mon propre cerveau

**Pairing : **c'est une surprise ! !

**Rating :** PG-13

**Genre :** slash, bon il n'y a pas de lemon mais c'est du slash quand même. HOMOPHOBE S'ABSTENIR.

**Résumé :** Ok, on à déconné une nuit, mais je fais quoi ? Je le rappelle ? Sur le thème de la chanson "vade retro téléphone" de Bénabar. Slash.

**Note :** j'ai eu envie d'écrire donc voilà ce que j'ai fait en deux heures, bonne lecture

**OoOoO**

J'étais là, assis nerveusement. Mon regard ne cessait de fixer le téléphone noir à côté de moi. Ça faisait un long moment que j'hésitais. Devais-je l'appeler ? Et si oui, que faire après si il décrochait ?

Je crois bien que j'ai touché le fond. Je savais que je n'aurais pas du le suivre, mais il était si craquant dans ce bar. Et si je n'étais qu'une aventure passagère pour lui ? Bon dieu j'ai l'impression d'être une foutue adolescente amoureuse, et ce n'est c'est pas peu dire.

Je n'avais certainement pas prévu qu'en poussant la porte de ce bar j'allais le redécouvrir, qu'on allait boire, et l'instant d'après se retrouver dans la ruelle collés l'un à l'autre à se jeter sur la bouche de l'autre. Si seulement j'étais plus fort, je n'aurais pas accepté sa proposition d'aller « boire un coup » chez lui. Plutôt tirer son coup je pense.

Je ne vais pas m'étendre sur la faiblesse humaine. Mais une petite voix me souffle insidieusement, que souvent la faiblesse humaine donne de bonnes idées et de grannnnds plaisirs.

Pas besoin de me le rappeler. Rien que me rappeler de sa chaleur, des bruits des draps qui se froissent, le son de ses gémissements, je sens renaître mon désir pour lui. Ce qu'il pouvait être sensuel. Une tentation vouée aux dieux.

Il m'a démontré qu'il n'était pas que l'être froid et sarcastique que je croyais connaître.

Après cette nuit torride à souhait, on s'est endormi plus qu'épuisé. C'est seulement le matin que je me suis rendu compte de l'énormité qu'on avait fait. Lui dormait tranquillement, bien loin des problèmes qui me préoccupait l'esprit.

Il était si beau quand il dormait, et si paisible. Comme s'il atteignait un bout de paradis dans son sommeil.

Si je n'avais pas su mes sentiments pour lui avant ce matin, je sais qu'à cet instant je serais tombé fol amoureux de lui.

Mais j'avais énormément peur. Qu'arriverait-il quand il se réveillerait et me verrait à ses côtés ? Il feindrait l'innocence ? Me regarderait froidement tout en me remettant à ma place ? Me jetterait nu dans la rue ? Ou pire ne se rappellerait plus de rien, de cette nuit qui fut magique pour moi.

Alors j'ai fait la chose, qui pour moi, était la plus censée depuis la veille hier soir. Je me suis levé et me suis rhabillé en vitesse. Je ne pouvais croire à une fin heureuse avec cet être qui dormait, là, à côté de moi.

De mes lèvres je lui ai effleuré le front. Avant de franchir la porte, j'ai hésité. Devais-je laisser une trace de mon passage dans sa vie, même l'espace d'une courte nuit ?

J'ai mis mon doute de côté et pris une feuille et un papier pour lui dire de ne pas m'oublier en laissant mon numéro au cas où.

En partant, j'ai laissé une partie de moi-même qui je le savais ne serait là quand lui serait là.

***o*o*o*o***

En prenant mon petit-déjeuner, j'ai lu le journal où une étude a été faite sur le nombre de jours qu'il fallait attendre avant de rappeler une personne après le nombre de rendez-vous.

Je me suis dis sur le coup que les gens ne savaient plus quoi faire. Puis je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de repenser à cette nuit.

3 jours à attendre alors. C'est long 3 jours. Enfin s'il faisait attention à ce genre de détails. Ce qui, je suppose n'est pas son cas.

Il m'avait donné son numéro dans le bar quand on a commencé à boire. Donc si vraiment il n'appelait pas, je pouvais tenter ma chance, non ? Enfin si j'avais le courage.

***o*o*o*o***

La journée est passée avec une lenteur maladive. J'étais au bureau comme tous les jours, je rédigeais quelque papier de dernière minute quand le téléphone a sonné. J'ai fais un saut de carpe à mettre dans le Guinness des records.

Je crois que j'avais trop espéré sur le coup. Bien sur que ce n'était pas lui comme à tous les autres coups de fils de la journée.

Même chez moi, je suis obsédé par cet appareil ô combien insignifiant pour d'autres mais tellement important pour le futur de ma relation avec Draco.

Assis dans un grand fauteuil moelleux juste en face de la cheminée qui fonctionnait à plein régime pour un mois d'Avril. Et surtout l'objet offensant de sa présence par son silence, à portée de main à tout moment.

Je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que je m'endormais doucement mais sûrement dans le sommeil. En ne rêvant que de beaux yeux gris de glace.

***o*o*o*o***

Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais bien dans mon état cotonneux. J'entendais un bruit qui semblait loin, qui me poussait à me réveiller, qui m'attirait dans le monde réel.

Et quand je compris que le bruit qui m'avait réveillé était l'incomparable sonnerie de téléphone, il s'arrêta de sonner à mon plus grand malheur.

Et je pestais encore plus en sachant que mon téléphone n'avait certainement pas gardé le numéro en mémoire, car ça faisait des mois et des mois qu'il ne fonctionnait qu'à moitié. Jurant contre le mauvais sort je me préparais pour une autre journée tout aussi longue.

***o*o*o*o***

Ereinté et fatigué, je me posais peu élégamment sur le même fauteuil qui m'avait accueilli à bras ouvert la veille. Comme je l'avais prédit la journée avait été aussi longue et ennuyeuse que la précédente.

D'un œil désespéré je regardai mon téléphone pour voir s'il avait enregistré la moindre information de la journée. Et Ô miracle, le voyant clignotait signe d'un message sur le répondeur qui pour une fois avait marchait.

D'un geste démontrant toute mon excitation j'appuyais sur le bouton qui fait rembobiner la machine. Et appuyé sur lecture, pour attendre quelques longues secondes d'impatience pour apprendre que ce n'était qu'Hermione qui me demandait pour le lendemain de lui rapportait son livre sur l'habitat des Bandimons.

Un bandimon était un amas de moisissures dotée d'une paire d'yeux. Une invasion de Bandimons peut détruire une maison, car leurs sécrétions font pourrir les fondations. Ces mêmes sécrétions diluées entrent cependant dans la composition de certains détergents magiques.

Donc un livre tout à fait passionnant, je me rappelais même plus comment il était entré en ma possession.

Soupirant contre l'appel qui ne venait pas, je défaisais la boite de carton à mes pieds, dans laquelle contenait un nouveau téléphone. Le dernier modèle de téléphone avec répondeur et fax intégré.

Ce qui me fallait. Je le posais à la place de l'ancien et débranchait les fils pour les transférer de l'un à l'autre. Pour l'instant c'était pas bien compliqué. Un petit livret de 3 pages tomba de la boite. Je le pris curieux pour le feuilleter, il dégrossissait toutes les fonctions que pouvait effectuer le modèle. Et pour avoir les explications prendre le mode d'emploi.

Ne le voyant pas, je pris le carton pour le retourner. Et un livre de la taille d'un pavé me tomba sur les pieds. Ne retenant pas ma douleur, je sautais sur un pied en tenant de mes mains mon autre pied endolori par la douleur.

Pestant contre le monde qui était contre moi, je pris place sur le fauteuil avec dans mes mains, le sujet de tous mes gros mots.

Étonné de voir ce pavé contenir autant de chose sur une si petite machine, je tournai machinalement les pages. Pour tomber sur l'index des différents sujets d'études. Je cherchai comment personnaliser sa messagerie.

J'allai directement sur la page indiqué pour remarquer que pour juste personnaliser ca prenait 4 pages du manuel. Pas découragé pour un sou, j'appliquai à la lettre les consignes pour faire apparaître…toute une belle envolée de feuille provenant du fax.

Après vingt minutes d'essais infructueux, je réussi à faire entendre raison à la bête (ici la bête c'est le téléphone ^^). Seul un message banal disait qu'on était bien chez moi et de laisser un message après le bip sonore. Rien de sensationnel.

J'eu une pensée pour l'être sensationnel qu'était Draco. Que faisait-il à l'instant ? Pourquoi n'appelait-il pas ? Un soupir franchit mes lèvres. J'étais totalement anéanti. Cet article dans le journal m'avait donné comme limite 3 jours. Donc demain serait la date butoir, s'il n'appelait pas. Je décidais de prendre ma vie en main.

Comme hier soir je me postais sur mon fidèle fauteuil et attendit jusqu'au sommeil libérateur.

***o*o*o*o***

Ayant des courbatures de partout, je me levai en bayant et étirant mon dos douloureux. Regardant le nouveau téléphone high-tech qui ne démontrait aucune activité, j'entrepris de me préparer pour la journée.

Avant de fermer la porte de mon appartement, je priais pour avoir ce soir un message de Draco.

***o*o*o*o***

De bonne humeur, j'ouvris précipitamment, la porte pour apercevoir que malheureusement mon souhait n'avait pas était exaucée. Abattu plus qu'on ne pouvait l'être, je m'avachis sur le canapé qui était à l'opposé du fauteuil.

D'accord, si Môssieur ne voulait pas l'appeler il n'allait pas se gêner. 3 jours c'était bien ca le délai, non ?

Déterminé je pris le combiné et tapai les numéros. Puis une fois le moment de fureur passé je réalisais toute l'horreur du moment. Je n'étais pas préparé ! ! Fallait que je réfléchisse à ce que j'allais dire.

Bon maintenant en y réfléchissant je ne pouvais pas réfléchir à une conversation. Ce que je pouvais penser était juste la manière de me présenter.

Salut c'est moi, tu te rappelles pas il y a 3 nuit ? On s'est sauté dessus comme des chiens en chaleur. Oh mais je ne regrette pas. Juste que j'aimerais qu'on recommence encore et encore jusqu'à tu te passes plus de moi. Ça te dit? Et là je vois très bien le bruit que ca ferait. Tuu… Tuu …Tuu… (Pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas c'est le bruit du téléphone qu'on raccroche)

Alors évitons ça. J'aimerais beaucoup qu'il éprouve les mêmes sentiments que moi, pas qu'il saute dans le prochain avion pour me fuir.

Le mieux est de laisser le message sur son répondeur. J'attends une certaine heure puis je laisse mon message et comme ca je passerai moins pour un idiot. Comment ca je suis lâche ? Pas vrai, juste conservateur.

Je refis les mêmes opérations que tout à l'heure, pour entendre le téléphone sonnait encore, et qui sonne encore. Plus qu'une sonnerie et c'est bon. Et j'entendis la dernière sonnerie, mais avant que le répondeur sonne on décrocha et une voix épuisée demanda :

« Allô ? »

Paniqué par cette éventualité à laquelle je n'avais pas ou voulu penser, je raccrochais précipitamment. Le cœur dansant le tcha-tcha dans ma poitrine, j'essayais de reprendre une respiration normale.

Expire, inspire, expire, inspire. Bon j'ai minimisé les dégâts. C'est déjà ca de gagner.

C'est à ce moment-là que mon téléphone sonna. Mon cœur manquant toute une mesure de battement. Cette éventualité non plus n'avait pas cogité mon pauvre cerveau torturé.

Tout mon courage griffondorien disparut. Je décidai de laisser le répondeur faire son travail. Une fois la machine enclenché je me félicitai de ne pas avoir dit mon nom pour la présentation de ma messagerie. Et pendant que j'angoissais j'entendis Draco dire :

« Potter je sais que c'est toi. Réponds stupide griffondor. J'ai vu ton numéro s'affichait. »

Voyant que le dit Potter ne répondait pas, il continua.

« Tu sais, je trouve que tu en as mis du temps à m'appeler, je te croyais plus vif. Je crois que je vais te laisser puisque tu ne veux pas me parler. »

Avant qu'il n'est pu raccrocher je pris mon courage à deux mains et attrapa le combiné. Et j'eus une conversation avec Draco. Qui m'a avoué qu'il attendait le coup de fil et que c'est lui qui m'avait appelé le jour où le téléphone m'avait réveillé.

Comme quoi tout ne dépend de rien. Je raccroche avec le sourire. La raison ? Demain j'ai un rendez-vous galant. Et je précise que je ne souris pas béatement, mais plutôt amoureusement. J'espère de tout mon cœur que mes sentiments avec le temps seront partagés. Qui sait peut-être est-il déjà amoureux.

Et entre nous.

Celui qui a dit que le délai pour rappeler quelqu'un est de 3 jours, est un parfait imbécile.

**OoOoO**

Je voulais m'excuser du retard de tous mes fics ! Je suis un peu en panne sèche. Vous allez me dire et cet os c'est quoi ? En fait, j'ai vraiment eu une illumination pour ce chap. C'est mon coup de cœur dirons-nous. Pour tous dire je l'ai écrit en deux heures donc ca prouve que j'avais l'idée en tête ! ! Donc voilà, aussi c'était pour donner un hommage à Bénabar (que certains reconnaîtront dans le thème de la fic avec les fameux trois jours.) que je ne connais pas beaucoup mais le peu que j'ai entendu m'a beaucoup plu.

Milii ma correctrice m'a dit que je risquais de me faire allumer en traitant Bénabar d'imbécile, je relève le risque ! ! ^^ Bisous et reviews n'oubliez pas ! !

**OoOoO**

Ange de un cisme


End file.
